


Good for team morale

by Code16, JustifiedGlass (Code16)



Series: As Told [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Government Experimentation, M/M, Obedience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:18:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/Code16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code16/pseuds/JustifiedGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"“Any service you want?” Reese asks, still from the floor. He doesn’t stress ‘service’ in any particular way, which doesn’t make it any less blazingly obvious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good for team morale

**Author's Note:**

> See endnotes for slightly more on warnings

Being told they’ll be getting an extra teammate for the next mission isn’t that abnormal. It happens now and then, mostly when higher ups decide they need an expert, sometimes when higher ups decide they just need extra hands. Showing up at the rendezvous to find Wilson leaning against a desk with his pants down while a guy she’s never seen has his cock in his mouth is a bit more outside the realm of whatever passes for usual. Since Wilson’s currently ignoring them, she exchanges a look with Cole, who doesn’t seem to have any more of a clue. And is maybe about to say something when Wilson swears loudly, and a few moments later the mystery guy is fixing Wilson’s clothes and then turning around, wiping his mouth with the back of one hand.

Now that she can see his face, she recognizes him from the message. She exchanges another look with Cole.  _You’ve got to be kidding me._

“John Reese,” says the guy from the floor when Wilson starts doing introductions. “You probably don’t want to shake my hand right now.” He’s completely unselfconscious, as though they’d just walked in on him fixing a pipe and not blowing their handler in the middle of the room. And, Shaw might have a pretty good idea how she’s not really a normal person at this point, but she does have basic societal awareness. And however much of a damn she might not give about whatever weird shit Wilson might be into, she’s pretty sure there’s something less banal going on here.

“I’ll leave you to get acquainted,” says Wilson once he’s done going over the basics. “You’ll have recieved a file with pertinent information. There’s a newspaper on the desk. Your flight leaves at 0800 tomorrow.” And he walks out. 

“Any service you want?” Reese asks, still from the floor. He doesn’t stress ‘service’ in any particular way, which doesn’t make it any less blazingly obvious. 

“No, thanks,” she says, because when she says no strings attached she means keep it simple, and it’s kind of obvious that inconvenient emotional attachment isn’t the only way out there of making things way too complicated. Reese turns to Cole.

“You?” Cole throws her a look, which she hopes doesn’t mean anything that’s going to cause trouble, and shakes his head. The guy doesn’t seem to be at all fazed by rejection, either.

“Let me know if you want anything later,” he says, and settles back against the legs of the desk like he’s planning a picnic here.

“There a reason you’re doing this, or is it your idea of funny?” she asks him, because there’s really a limit to the amount of shit she wants to deal with and the less she has to work with anyone who can’t manage that, the better. He shrugs.

“They tell me it’s good for team morale.” Shaw hears her phone beep, which means it’s done with the decryption, and grabs it, scrolling through the file. This  _better_  have something. It does, paragraphs she absorbs as the text moves by. Reese was apparently some government experiment deal, complete with section headers like ‘Conventional’ and ‘Sexual’ and ‘Read this first’. Shaw decides to obey orders on that one. 

The main idea of Read-this-first appears to be, in fact obedience. The file doesn’t actually explain what’s in his head, but whatever it is, the short explanation seems to be ‘he’ll do as he’s told, seriously’. The long explanation is mostly about exceptions, at least half of which are really no-shit level. He won’t shoot himself for no reason ( _there’s_  a qualification with implications), he won’t go against the mission parameters he was already told, he won’t assassinate the President or whatever. He won’t reveal information he’s not supposed to. Which raises an obvious question. 

She can tell Cole must have gotten to about the same part of the file because he’s suddenly looking back up at Reese.

“So where are you from?”

“I was in the CIA,” Reese replies, readily, easily. “Caught up in stuff on a mission. It’s all classified. They kept me around a while trying to reverse engineer it,” he holds out an arm, scars she recognizes without trouble as medical. “When that didn’t go anywhere they thought I ought to be somewhere more specialized.”

“What kind of ‘stuff’ would that be?” she asks, because if someone they’re up against has a drug that does  _this_  she sure as hell wants to know. He shrugs again.

“Don’t know. Not chemicals. Not radiation. They never figured that out either. But they said there wasn’t longterm damage. Opposite, really.” The file confirms this, all sorts of physical parameters about strength, hand-eye coordination. Endurance. Right.

“If you’re worried, I think there’s testimonials in there.” There are. At a glance, they’re all very positive. ‘High performing’, ‘no drama’. She kind of wants to keep reading long enough to see if any of them compliment his apparent other skillset.

“Do you… seduce people? Marks?” asks Cole, because wouldn’t it be nice if it were that simple.

“If you tell me to. I don’t have to. You can keep me all to yourselves if you want. I can do honeytrap; I can do a sniper rifle. It’s your mission. I’m just at your service.” Cole looks like he’s imagining some part of this, and not the part with the sniper rifle. Reese looks exactly like those training charges from bomb training that present as a walk in the park and then blow up in your face.

Really this assignment looks like it’s going to go just great.

**Author's Note:**

> The one the tags as well as the warnings apply to is John.
> 
> The summary of the beginning of this verse is 'John Reese is a sex-toy-cum-agent for the ISA'.
> 
> While the [mind-control-ish] supernatural elements are kept somewhat vague in this fic and drugs are not explicitly mentioned, if you're disturbed by that kind of thing, then content warning accordingly.
> 
> [My tumblr for these kinds of things](http://findundergrounddragoutofwater.tumblr.com). I love fandom social things, and anyone who feels like they might want to message etc me for any reason is encouraged to totally do so.


End file.
